


Consternation

by lynisqueen



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: M/M, Multi, Past Abuse, give him a break, hints at abuse, i cant figure out a title, poor lukas, uh, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 21:59:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14923583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynisqueen/pseuds/lynisqueen
Summary: Something is wrong with Lukas. Something very wrong. And his boyfriends can't seem to tell what it is at all.





	Consternation

Lukas was used to dealing with their antics. He’s worked with them for so long. He’d been their babysitter, was more than done with that job, and was now their boyfriend. He knew them inside out, he truly did.

 

What they weren’t used to was Lukas. The got used to the calm, quiet and reserved Lukas. The loving Lukas who was ever ready to lend an ear to their issues. Then something just changed. It was so subtle, if they didn’t live with him they wouldn’t notice. It was how submissive he was. Lukas followed orders with no questions asked from them. They could have asked him to jump off a cliff and he would do.

 

But how on Earth do they bring it up to him? They had tried before, it didn’t work at all - in fact, it only succeeded in making Lukas more upset. Forsyth was too pushy and Python didn’t seem to care at all. Looking back on it, the two agreed it was a horrible environment to bring up an issue for Lukas.

 

They let it go for a while, thinking he would sort it out himself. Until one evening Forsyth got particularly angry at Python, to the point where they weren’t speaking. It was over something silly, obviously, it always was with those two. But they didn’t miss the way Lukas kept his eyes trained on Forsyth for most of that evening or the way he seemed to sit much closer to Python as if protecting him.

 

They didn’t know how to bring it up again, because they didn’t want to make Lukas that upset again. It was the first time they ever saw Lukas moved to tears. He chose his words carefully as if he was terrified of Forsyth finding out something. If Forsyth wasn’t worried before that, he certainly was after.

 

Python was also becoming concerned at this point and put actual effort into watching Lukas throughout the day. In doing this he witnessed a lot of things he certainly didn’t before, and he was sure Forsyth hadn’t either. Like the way, Lukas flinched ever so slightly when Clive raised his voice, or the panicked expression he wore for a singular second when he was late returning to tell Clive he finished his duties. Forsyth observed the way Lukas held his breath on his way to Clive, and how he only released it when Clive smiled and thanked him.

 

Python and Forsyth were nearly pulling their hair out and Lukas was now getting concerned about them. It wasn’t until Lukas was helping Forsyth set up for dinner that the issue was forced to surface again.

 

“Lukas! Can you set the table!?” Forsyth yelled from the kitchen.

 

Lukas, ever obedient, got up from his place on Python’s lap and walked over to him. Lukas grabbed the plates and cutlery from the counter and placed them on the table. He rushed this action, eager to get back to the comfort and warmth of Python’s lap.

 

“Done!” Lukas yelled to Forsyth.

 

“Good boy.” Python snickered, landing a hard smack to Lukas’s bottom. Lukas blushed lightly and sat back down on his lap. Python wrapped his arms around Lukas and squeezed. An odd action for Python, Lukas noted.

 

Forsyth shot a glare at Lukas when he reached the table with the food. Wordlessly, he fixed everything so it looked completely presentable. Lukas didn’t see this as completely necessary if he was being honest, but Forsyth is always particular about everything. Lukas saw it odd that he didn’t say anything though.

 

“Forsyth?” He asked, in his usual soft tone.

 

“Lukas. I asked you to set the table, I understand I didn’t say to perfection, but you could have at least made an effort.” He barked out. Lukas hung his head in shame and walked to his spot at the table alongside Python.

 

They ate in silence. Forsyth didn’t miss the small flinch from Lukas when he was dishing out food, and neither did Python. Forsyth quickly began feeling guilt creeping up on him and looked up at Lukas, who had barely picked at his food

 

“Lukas,” He began, reaching up to touch his cheek. It wasn’t the first time Forsyth had comforted him like this, he knew Lukas liked the feeling. This time, however, Lukas flinched back violently, falling off the chair in the process. He didn’t just look scared, he looked _terrified_. Forsyth and Python looked over in utter concern to their trembling boyfriend, who was only supporting himself using his hands. Before either had time to open their mouths, Lukas sprinted to their shared bedroom and locked it.

 

After half an hour of pleading - which resulting in nothing - the other two retreating back to the living room, wallowing away in even more guilt. They let it come to this by not bringing it up.

 

Python finally managed to pick the lock on their bedroom, a skill which concerned Forsyth but had no time to question. Lukas lay in the middle of their bed on his side, stains of tears evident on his visible cheek. Forsyth lay down so that he was facing Lukas and Python on his other side. Lukas’s eyes shot open and just stared at Forsyth.

 

“Lukas,” He began, for a second time that day, “I’m sorry. I… I-”

Lukas simply put his head on Forsyth's chest and shook his head.

 

“‘M sorry… tired.” He mumbled, although it was muffled by Forsyth's clothes. Forsyth hand reached up and stroked Lukas’s cheek. It got rid of the stains.

 

“You have nothing to apologize for, Lukas. Just know I- er, no, we’d never hit you. Ever. Alright?” Forsyth asked gently. Python wrapped his arms around Lukas’s waist. Lukas didn’t answer but simply snuggled deeper into Forsyth’s chest.


End file.
